Cinta dan Penyesalan
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Sebuah peristiwa yang tak terduga telah mempertemukan mereka. Benih-benih cinta pun muncul diantara mereka. Tapi semua berubah ketika Anko menyukai Kakashi. Apakah Kakashi dapat bersatu lagi dengan Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T  
**

**Warning : ****Gaje, typo, abal, OOC, dll**  


* * *

"Hey jidat, ada hot news nih!" teriak gadis berambut blonde.

"Hn, tidak tertarik!" ketus Sakura yang lagi tidur-tiduran di kursinya.

"Ah kau ini membosankan. Apa kau telah tertular virus malas dari cowok yang dikuncir mirip nanas itu hah?" sindir Ino sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sejak tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Mendengar perkataan Ino tadi, sontak membuat Shikamaru memberi deathglare pada gadis berambut blonde tersebut. Ino hanya membalas dengan tatapan innoncentnya.

"Ino, ini masih pagi. Aku tidak mau merusak hariku ini dengan gossip murahanmu itu." Kata Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Apa kau bilang hah? Ini bukan sekedar gossip. Tapi ini memang fakta dan memang ada buktinya jidat!" jawab Ino kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti Sakura selama bertahun-tahun.

"Oh" jawab Sakura singkat dan mimik wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Hari ini ada siswa baru loh. Katanya dia sangat tampan. Mmm… tapi sayangnya dia tidak masuk kekelas kita tapi di kelas 12-A yang katanya kelas unggulan itu tuh Sakura." Ino mulai berceloteh dengan semangat masa mudanya seperti si alis tebal alias Rock Lee. Ia tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya itu yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan berita itu.

"Jadi apa aku harus bilang 'KOPROL' sambil 'WOW' gitu." Kata Sakura dengan nada agak sinis.

"Iya, kamu harus… eh… bukannya kebalik ya?" Tanya Ino yang baru nyambung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

"Memang. Huft… dasar lola!" Ejek Sakura yang masih degan ekspresi datarnya.

"Eh… apaan itu lola?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi lugu yang dibuat-buat.

"Lola itu singkatan dari loading lama." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sialan kau jidat!" gerutu Ino.

* * *

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid-murid berhamburan keluar. Sakura berjalan keluar kelas sendirian. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar pemberitahuan yang ia ketahui sumber suara itu berasal dari kantor.

"Mohon perhatian. Harap semua anggota _black hat_ berkumpul di markas sekarang!" Kata seseorang yang menggunakan pengeras suara sehingga suaranya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Sial" batin sakura.

Di tempat yang lain…

"Hey… apa kau tahu apa itu _black hat_ hah?" Tanya seorang dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat berwarna keperakan kepada seseorang cowok bermata biru dan berambut jabrik itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan hey, hah? Cowok berambut blonde itu malah balik bertanya.

"Kau" jawab cowok itu sedater mungkin.

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya! Aku punya nama. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku anak kepala sekolah ini!" jawab Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Oh terserah… kau tahu _black hat_ itu apa?" Tanyanya dengan tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" geram Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu tentang _black hat_?" tanyanya lagi seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan kekesalan yang sekarang mulai terbit di hati Naruto.

"Sabar Naruto sabar…" kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri "Iya, aku tahu semuanya tentang B_lack Hat_. Aku adalah salah satu member dari kelompok itu. _Black hat_ adalah kelompok yang ada sejak dulu. Yang bisa bergabung ke dalam kelompok itu adalah murid-murid cerdas menjurus kearah jenius atau yang memilki kekayaan seperti anak pejabat atau pengusaha yang berpengaruh bagi sekolah ini. Ketuanya itu dipilih berdasarkan tingkat kecerdasannya. Dan orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Yah walaupun dia tidak ingin masuk kelas unggulan alias 12-A karena ia menolaknya. Tapi aku akui dia memang sangat cerdas. Oh iya kelompok ini memiliki hak khusus seperti kalau siswi, ia berhak menggunakan rok atau celana kalau kesekolah. Dan bebas menggunakan fasilitas yang ada disekolah ini. Dan lagi pula orang yag bergabung dengan _Black Hat_ akan menjadi populer. Mengerti?" Celoteh Naruto panjang lebar dan diakhir tanya kepada murid baru itu itu.

"Oh" jawab murid itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu hah? Tanya Naruto.

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake pindahan dari Paris" jawabnya.

"Oh… ya sudah aku mau menghadiri perkumpulan itu." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Di saat bersamaan segerombolan siswi-siswi memasuki kelas 12-A dan berteriak serempak.

"KYAAAA… KAKASHI-KUN!"

Teriakan tersebut sukses membuat pandangan Kakashi yang semula menatap kearah jendela beralih ke segerombolan siswi-siswi yang menjadi fansgirl mendadaknya itu.

'_Sudah kuduga pasti akan berakhir seperti ini_' kata Kakashi dalam hati.

* * *

Seorang siswi berambut pink memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ternyata semua orang yang ada disitu tengah menanti kehadirannya.

"Hn, ada apa kau menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul, Anko?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Begini Saku-chan, aku ingin mengadakan penerimaan anggota baru." Jawab Anko.

"Terserah kalian, asal kalian bertanggungjawab." Jawab Sakura.

"Oke pasti aku akan bertanggung jawab, serahkan saja padaku."

"Hn… sekarang kalian boleh bubar!" kata Sakura.

"Saku-chan!" panggil suara berat yang agak cempreng.

"Apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai celana dan menguncir rambutmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sakura langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan menyeringai seperti setan. Sontak orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bergidik ngeri melihat ketuanya sepeti itu.

"Itu sangat lucu. Kau berbakat jadi pelawak Naruto." Sakura kembali mejawab dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar lagi.

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang ketua, sukses membuat mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menahan tawanya. Setelah sang ketua keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau memang pantas jadi pelawak Naruto" celetuk gaara di sela-sela tawanya. Sontak membuat mereka yang tertawa semakin keras. Naruto hanya merengut melihat mereka dengan tega menertawainya. Hinata jadi tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto yang dibully oleh teman-teman kelompoknya.

"S-sabar ya N-naruto-kun" Hinata mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, besok kita mulai penerimaan anggota baru." Seru Anko dengan semangatnya. Sasuke, Garaa, Temari dan yang lainnya hanya menatap datar kearah Anko. Sementara Karin dan Hanare ikut bersemangat.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Didalam markas _Black Hat_. Seluruh anggota Black Hat kecuali Sakura yaitu : Anko, Hanare, Karin, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Temari sedang mengetes murid-murid yang ingin bergabung menjadi anggota baru Black Hat. Memang cukup banyak murid yang ingin bergabung tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian sang tester, Anko Mitarashi. Sampai peserta terakhir masuk.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bergabung kedalam kelompok kami" Tanya Anko yang sedang duduk sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Diperhatikannya orang yang berada dihadapannya itu. Wajahnya yang tampan, hidungnya yang mancung dan tubuh yang tegap serta mata yang berbeda warna membuat Anko tertarik kepada pemuda ini.

"Aku hanya disuruh oleh Naruto" jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh begitu ya" kata Anko. Ia kemudian mejulurkan tangannya kembali. Kakashi melihat tangan kanan Anko sekilas dan kembali memandang datar wajah Anko. "Selamat kau sekarang resmi menjadi anggota Black Hat, Kakashi Hatake" kata Anko disertai dengan senyumnya. Kakashi tidak menjabat tangan Anko dan memandangnya dengan bosan. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Anko yang masih mematung dan tangannya yang masih terjulur. Semua anggota Black Hat shock melihat kejadian itu kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Anko baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kakashi.

"Hey Teme, kau bakalan dapat saingan baru dalam hal 'ekspresi datar dan cuek' hehe..." Kata Naruto sambil menyikut-nyikut tangan Sasuke.

"Diam kau baka Dobe" kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Bersambung...

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah seminggu Kakashi menjadi anggota _Black Hat_ dan selama seminggu itu pula ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ketua dari Black Hat. Jujur ada rasa penasaran yang hinggap di hati Kakashi tetapi ia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

"Hoy Kakashi!" teriak Naruto dengan suara khasnya yang cempreng.

"Hey Dobe! Kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu!" suara baritone khas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. "dan kau Teme, bisa kau hilangkan nada sarkastikmu itu? Tanya Naruto dengan menatap bosan temannya itu.

"Cih menyebalkan!" geram Sasuke.

"Apa?" sekarang suara baritone lagi yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto tapi bukan dari si bungsu Uchiha tapi dari lelaki berambut keperakan yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Ehm… Anko-chan memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Sepertinya ia menyukaimu Kakashi." Suaranya terdengar pelan ditelinga Kakashi.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, dia sama sekali tidak menarik dan lagi pula dia sama seperti mereka." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk gerombolan siswi-siswi yang menjeritkan namanya dan nama Sasuke.

"Oh..." jawab Naruto sambil melongo melihat kumpulan siswi-siswi yang histeris.

"Hey Naruto! apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin hah? Inikan sudah jam istirahat." Tanya Kiba yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Hari ini aku mau menraktir Hinata makan ramen." Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri tempat duduknya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto.

"A-apa N-naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Naruto.

"B-baiklah"

Tidak sampai lima langkah mereka berjalan, terdengar suara siswi yang sangat mereka kenal dari speaker.

"Diharapkan anggota Black Hat berkumpul di markas sekarang!" seru suara itu.

"Ada apa ya tiba-tiba Sakura-chan menyuruh untuk berkumpul. Apa kau tahu Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun. S-sebaiknya kita segera kesana" jawab Hinata.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Hoy Kakashi… Teme… Sakura-chan menyuruh kita ke markas!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn, aku tahu Dobe. Aku tidak tuli." Jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah berjalan melewati Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak ikut hah Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan menyusul." Jawab Kakashi singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku dan Hinata-chan duluan ya." Kata Naruto.

* * *

Di Markas Black Hat…

"Apa semua sudah lengkap?" Tanya gadis berambut Pink yang dikuncir satu.

"Kakashi belum datang." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn, sok sekali si anak baru itu." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Sabarlah sedikit Teme" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Cklek...

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Semua mata yang berada dalam ruangan itu menuju kearah pintu kecuali Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Kakashi kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian semua." Kata Sakura yang wajahnya tidak terlihat akibat tertutup oleh kertas yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ini adalah amanat dari kepala sekolah." Lanjut Sakura sambil menurunkan kertas yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan seketika itu pula Kakashi terkejut melihat gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Tsunade-sama memberikan kita tugas selama liburan musim panas ini." Katanya lagi tetapi matanya tidak beralih dari lembaran kertas-kertas itu.

"A-APAAA? Kata Naruto terkejut.

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk menjadi panitia acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 53 tahun yang akan diadakan sehabis liburan musim panas." Katanya lagi sambil matanya memandang satu per satu anggota _Black Hat_. Seketika itu dia terkejut mendapati sosok yang pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tetapi ia berhasil untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya itu sehingga yang terlihat oleh anggota Black Hat sekarang adalah dia yang menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya itu. Dia langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jadi apa kalian bersedia mengorbankan liburan kalian?" tanyanya.

"AKU TIDAK BERSEDIA!" jawab Anko ketus.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang berpihak kepada Anko. Tunjuk tangan kalian!" kata Sakura.

Karin dan Hanare mengangkat tangan mereka pertanda mereka berpihak kepada Anko. Kemudian disusul oleh Gaara. Melihat adiknya mengangkat tangan Temari terpaksa mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah menunduk.

"A-ano Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bukannya aku berpihak pada Anko, t-tapi aku…"

"Sudah Naruto… jika kau tidak mau, angkat saja tanganmu. Tidak perlu memberiku alasan!" Kata Sakura datar tetapi tersirat nada sinis disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Naruto mengangkat tangannya tapi kepalanya menunduk karena tidak mau menatap Sakura. Dia sangat tidak enak hati kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut. Melihat pacarnya mengangkat tangan, Hinata juga mengangkat tangan. Perasaannya juga sama seperti Naruto. Melihat semua mengangkat tangan kecuali dirinya dan Kakashi, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya juga. Dia tidak ingin kalau harga dirinya jatuh tetapi ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi sekali lagi harga diri seorang keturunan Uchiha terlalu tinggi sampai langit ketujuh. Mereka semua satu per satu mulai meninggalkan markas. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi yang dari tadi diam saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Mata onyx berbeda warna itu bersirobok dengan emerald.

"Kau orang yang kemarin itu kan?" kata Kakashi.

* * *

_Flashback On_

"Hey copet!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang terkejut ketika seorang pria menarik paksa ranselnya dari berlari meninggalkan gadis itu. Sakura tidak bisa diam melihat ranselnya diambil secara paksa oleh seorang pencopet. Dengan pantang menyerah ia terus mengejar si pencopet sambil berteriak-teriak. Tetapi jalan tersebut sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang membantunya mengejar si pencopet. Sampai suatu ketika, sebuah mobil yang melaju agak cepat melintas di daerah situ. Si pencopet yang masih berlari terus melihat kebelakangnya untuk memastikan apakah si rambut merah muda tersebut tidak mengejarnya lagi. Tapi Sakura terus saja mengejarnya. 'cih belum menyerah juga dia' batin sang pencopet. Tanpa si pencopet sadari, ada sebuah mobil yang melintas di derah situ dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi.

Braakkk

Mobil Mercedes itu pun menabrak si pencopet. Sang pengemudi tersebut segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat si korban yang sebenarnya adalah pencopet. Tapi untunglah pencopet itu tidak apa-apa. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura melihat pencopet dan langsung menghampirinya. Ia serta merta mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di jalan aspal itu dan langsung menghadiahkan bogem mentah ke wajah sang pencopet yang baru saja bangkit. Hal itu sukses membuat sang pencopet kembali terjatuh dan seketika pingsan.

"Rasakan itu" ujar Sakura sinis. Si pengemudi hanya terpaku menatap kejadian yag baru saja dilihatnya. Ia sangat bingung. Menurutnya kejadian ini berlangsung sangat cepat. Ia ingat baru saja ia menerima telepon dari ayahnya dan tiba-tiba mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak seseorang kemudian seorang gadis menghadiahkan bogem mentah kearah orang itu.

"Terima kasih kau telah menolongku." ucap Sakura kepada pemuda berambut keperakan yang melawan gravitasi. Sang pemuda bermata onyx ini memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia itu pencopet." kata Sakura seolah-olah mengerti akan kebingungan yang dialami oleh pemuda ini.

Lalu Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol. Lalu gadis ini menyeret si pencopet yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke sebuah pohon yang dipinggir jalan.

"Tolong telepon polisi untuk mengursnya." Perintah gadis itu kepada pemuda yang masih diam terpaku melihat si gadis yang memasangkan borgol ditangan si pencopet ke sebuah pohon.

"Tolong kau urus dia selagi polisi menuju kesini." kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat ini dengan santai. Kakashi memandangi punggung gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tanpa disadari sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas. Senyum yang sangat tipis hampir tidak kelihatan.

"menarik" katanya berbisik.

_Flashback Off_

* * *

Bersambung...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya" jawab Sakura singkat. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri di ruangan tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan." Kata Kakashi pelan dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tidak terlihat.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian…

"Apa semua sudah beres?" Tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya

"Ya Sakura" jawab seorang pemuda berponi dan bermata bulat.

"Bagus. Terima kasih semuanya, kalian telah membantuku." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula kita senang membantumu. Yah memanfaatkan waktu liburan." Kata perempuan berambut blonde yang disambut anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Oh ya lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai." Ajak cewek yang rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah selanjutnya adalah kata sambutan Sakura Haruno selaku ketua pelaksana. Kepada Sakura Haruno kami persilahkan." Kata MC tersebut.

Sakura pun melangkah maju menuju panggung.

"Ehm Sakura…Sakura… kapan sih anak itu berubah jadi feminim?" Tanya Ino kepada Sai.

"Entahlah Ino-chan"

"Haduh… sudah tahu ini acara formal yang mengharuskan setiap siswi memakai gaun eh dianya malah pakai celana jeans, sepatu sneakers, dan blazer beserta topi kesayangannya itu" rutuk Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan biarkan dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia tetap cantik kok walaupun pakaiannya seperti itu." Kata Tenten.

"Hmm selamat malam semuanya." Sapa Sakura dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Malam" jawab seuruh hadirin dengan kompak.

Akhirnya Sakura berceloteh panjang lebar dan seterusnya sampai pada ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman saya yang telah membantu saya untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Ino, Tenten, Sai, Chouji, Neji, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, dan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya saya sangat kecewa dengan anggota _Black Hat _karena seharusnya ini adalah tugas mereka. Tapi karena keegoisan mereka ya… terpaksa aku meminta bantuan kepada mereka semua." Celoteh Sakura panjang lebar dan berusaha untuk menyindir Anko dan teman-teman.

"Semoga kalian menikmati acara ini. Dan semoga acara ini berjalan dengan lancer tanpa ada kendala suatu apapun. Akhir kata saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat kata yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan kalian semua. Selamat malam" Tutup Sakura yang disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para hadirin kecuali anggota _Black Hat._

'Sialan kau Sakura' batin Anko

Acara tersebut pun berjalan dengan lancar dan meriah. Sakura dan teman-teman mendapatkan pujian-pujian dari para guru dan murid _Konoha High School._

* * *

Keesokan harinya pada jam istirahat…

Sakura berjalan dengan cueknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang melihat. Dia terlihat cantik dengan memakai seragam sekolah seperti siswi-siswi _Konoha High School_ kenakan. Yah hari ini Sakura Haruno memakai rok sekolah. Dan satu lagi almamater serta topi kebanggaan _Black Hat _dilepasnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah taka sing lagi baginya. Ya markas anggota _Black Hat._

Cklek…

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Munculah siswi berambut pink tersebut.

"Berani juga kau datang setelah apa yang kau perbuat kemarin." Kata Anko sinis.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura cuek.

"Astaga Saku-chan kau terlihat lebih feminim dengan seragam seperti itu dan errgghh poni barumu itu. Yah walaupun rambutmu tidak diurai. Kau cantik sekali Saku-chan." Kata Naruto terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura yang sekarang. Bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut tapi semuanya yang ada disitu pun terkejut melihat Sakura. Apalagi Kakashi dan Sasuke. Walaupun mereka memasang ekspresi datar yang menjadi andalan mereka tapi melalui tatapan mata meraka bisa terlihat kalau sebenarnya mereka sangat terkejut serta kagum kepada Sakura.

"Errrghhh KAU!" geram Anko

"Ya kenapa denganku Anko?" Tanya Sakura meremehkan.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Penghianat!"

"Penghianat? Tidak tahu malu? Bukannya yang kau katakan tadi adalah dirimu sendiri Anko? Kata Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Sudahlah Anko, aku kesini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu. Tapi ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Kata Sakura. Matanya memperhatikan satu per satu anggota _Black Hat_.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari Black Hat." Sambung sakura sambil meletakkan topi dan almamater kebanggaan _Black Hat_.

"A-aapa?" kata Naruto kaget. Semua orang kaget mendengarnya. Kecuali Anko, Karin dan Hanare. Mereka tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"T-tidak bisa begitu Saku-chan!" Kata Temari menimpali.

"Tidak bisa bagaimana Temari? Aku sudah muak menjadi ketua dari perkumpulan orang yang susah diatur. Apalagi melihat orang ini. Aku sangat muak." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Anko.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengundurkan diri." Kata Anko dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah mengerti." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"T-tunggu Sakura!" cegah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat bagus untuk kita." Kata Karin sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Apa maksudmu hah?" Tanya Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin.

"Huft… maksudku kita terlepas dari segala aturan-aturannya yang tidak penting itu." Jawab Karin.

"Diam kau Karin!" bentak Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan markas.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karin.

"Lepaskan! Dasar perempuan menijijikkan!" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Akhirnya Karin melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Semua anggota Black Hat meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menatap sinis Anko, Hanare dan Karin.

"Mau kemana Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Anko yang saat itu melihat Kakashi hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kakashi singkat. Anko pun tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata itu dan hanya bisa mematung menatap kepergian Kakashi.

* * *

Tanpa Sakura sadari selama ini Kakashi memperhatikannya. Bahkan ia rela menurunkan harga dirinya yang tingginya selangit itu hanya untuk meminta nomor handphonenya Sakura kepada Naruto dengan alasan ia dan Sakura disuruh oleh Tsunade-sama untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka yang masih berkaitan dengan pelajaran. Ya… Kakashi berkilah seperti itu agar Naruto tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya dan itu berhasil. Tetapi sayangnya Naruto tidak tahu nomor handphonenya Sakura. Akhirnya Kakashi meminta bantuan kepada Naruto untuk meminta nomor handphonenya kepada sahabat Sakura yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Tetapi Kakashi harus menelan kekecewaan lagi pasalnya si gadis blonde ini enggan memberi tahu kepada Naruto nomor handphonenya Sakura. Terpaksa ia sendiri yang turun tangan memintanya kepada Ino. Pada saat pulang sekolah, kebetulan semua murid sudah pulang. Kakashi menghampiri Ino yang lagi menunggu jemputan sopirnya.

"Ino" panggil Kakashi.

Ino pun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kakashi sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Kau sahabatnya Sakura Haruno 'kan?" tanya Kakashi berbasa-basi.

"Eh i-iya, memangnya ada apa ya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau pasti punya 'kan nomor handphonenya Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi yang tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ino.

"I-iya" jawab Ino keheranan. Kenapa Kakashi menanyakan hal ini kepadanya

"Boleh aku meminta nomor handphonenya?"

"What?!" teriak Ino sambil membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau jangan salah paham Ino, aku... aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama kepada kami." jawab Kakashi gelagapan.

"Ehm..." gumam Ino yang tampak sedang galau antara memberikan no handphone Sakura atau tidak.

"Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau aku dan sahabatmu itu dimarahi oleh Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

Glek...

Ino meneguk ludahnya. Ia membayangkan Tsunade-sama dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi mengerikan dan tatapan yang tajam serta aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya sedang memarahi Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Huwaaaa tidak-tidak" jerit Ino.

"Jadi apa kau mau memberikanku nomor handphonenya?"  
tanya Kakashi lagi masih dengan tampang datarnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sini mana handphonemu?" pinta Ino.

"Ini" jawab Kakashi sambil menyodorkan iPhone5 nya ke Ino.  
Ino pun mulai mengetikkan angka demi angka. Tangannya yang lentik dengan lincah menari-nari di atas layar handphone tersebut.

"Nih!" kata Ino sambil mengembalikan handphone milik Kakashi.

"_Arigatou _Ino" kata Kakashi pelan.

"_Dou-itashimashite, _Kakashi-kun" Jawab Ino

Tidak terasa mobil jemputan Ino sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ehm Kakashi-kun aku pulang dulu ya" Kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya saat hendak memasuki mobilnya.

"Hn" jawab Kakashi singkat. Sejenak ia memandang kearah mobil Ino yang telah meninggalkannya. Lalu kemudian pandangannya beralih ke iPhone5 nya dan kemudian wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis. Lalu disimpannya nomor Sakura.

* * *

Bersambung...

Please review nya dong buat penyemangat ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review

Rieki Kikkawa : Arigatou atas masukkannya senpai :D harap dimaklumi saya newbie disini. Ini sudah di update ch.4nya.

Furusawa21 : Sudah di update ch.4 nya :D

Dinding Biru : Terima kasih atas semangatnya *nangis haru :')

Hani : Udah di update ch.4nya :D

* * *

Pada malam harinya Kakashi berniat ingin menelepon Sakura. Teteapi ia ragu. Ia sangat bingung mau berbicara apa nantinya. Dipandanginya terus ponselnya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menelepon Sakura. Semua rasa ragu-ragu dan ego akan harga dirinya ia enyahkan.

Tuuttttt…tuuttttt…tuutttt…

Ia kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga. Setelah menunggu agak lama. Akhirnya terdengar suara perempuan diseberang sana

"Halo" kata perempuan itu.

"…" Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"Halo" kata perempuan itu sekali lagi.

"…" Kakashi masih terdiam. Ia sangat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Tampaknya dia agak kesal dengan penelepon misterius ini.

"…" Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak ada perlu denganku tidak usah menelepon!" Bentak Sakura. Dia sangat kesal dengan penelpon yang satu ini.

"Ehm Sakura Haruno" Kata Kakashi pelan.

"Ya kenapa? Kau siapa hah? Tanya Sakura dengan emosi.

Cukup lama Kakashi terdiam. Sehingga membuat Sakura kesal dan memutuskan teleponnya.

Kakashi sangat kecewa akan hal ini. Dia telah membuat Sakura kesal. Akhirnya dia kembali memutuskan untuk meneleponnya lagi.

Tuuttttt…Tuutttt…Tuutttt….

Sebenarnya Sakura agak malas mengangkat telepon dari nomor misterius itu. Tapi ia sangat penasaran siapa orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"Cepat bicara! Kalau tidak aku tutup teleponmu!" kata Sakura kesal

"Engghh! A-aku Kakashi" kata Kakashi agak ragu.

Seketika itu mata Sakura membulat kaget mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"Kau tau dari mana nomor handphone-ku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkannya" kata Kakashi berusaha agar suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Ya sudah lupakan yang tadi. Untuk apa kau meneleponku?" Tanya sakura lagi.

Cukup lama Kakashi berfikir sampai akhirnya suara Sakura mengagetkannya.

"Hey! Apa kau masih hidup hah? Lama sekali kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" geram Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kakashi yang seolah-olah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ehm apa kau tau ini sudah jam berapa hah?!" Tanya Sakura agak kasar.

"Jam 11 lewat 12 menit" jawab Kakashi bingung.

"Dan kau tau apa artinya hah?!" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"…"

"Artinya kau mengganggu tidurku!" kata Sakura kesal dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Disisi lain Kakashi kaget mendengar bentakan dari Sakura. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh seorang gadis.

* * *

"Hey jidat! Kenapa wajahmu sangat suram hari ini?" Tanya Ino yang melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Wajahnya 'kan memang suram setiap hari, Ino!" ledek Tenten. Ia lalu mendapatkan deathglare dari Sakura.

"hehe aku 'kan hanya bercanda Sakura" kata Tenten yang takut dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Hm"

"Kau seharusnya sering-sering tersenyum dong Sakura. Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau kau terkena pengkeriputan dini seperti Itachi sensei" canda Ino.

"Apa kau mau aku kasih tahu Itachi sensei kalau kau mengatainya keriputan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap bosan Ino.

"J-jangan Sakura, bisa bahaya reputasiku di sekolah nanti" cegah Ino yang ketakutan.

"Oke… tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Sakura.

"Kau hanya perlu diam saja tidak usah banyak bicara, karena aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar apa pun untuk hari ini" kata Sakura enteng.

"A-apa Ino bisa ya berhenti berbicara karena dia kan…"

"Tenten diam! Baiklah Sakura aku berjanji tapi jangan kasih tahu kepada Itachi sensei ya" pinta Ino.

"Hm" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku meragukannya" Kata Tenten pelan. Tenten pun mendapatkan hadiah special dari Ino atas ucapannya tadi yaitu sebuah deathglare.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan berisik" perintah Sakura.

"Hey jidat, Ini 'kan sudah mau masuk jam pelajaran pertama" seru Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"Hey diamlah sedikit pig, aku ngantuk!" Kata Sakura yang kepalanya masih bersandar pada meja. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam.

"Sssttt Ino, biarkan dia tidur sejenak. Kan masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk." Kata Tenten mencegah Ino membangunkan sakura.

"T-tapi… tapi"

"Ino, apa kau tidak lihat hah matanya ada lingkaran hitam persis seperti Gaara-kun. Itu berarti dia kurang tidur bodoh!"

"Iya sih tapi…" Bantah Ino lagi

"Sudahlah Ino. Apa kau mau dimutilasi olehnya gara-gara kau membangunkannya hah?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidaakkkk" jawab Ino sedikit berteriak tetapi segera mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Tenten.

"Pelankan suaramu itu Ino!" bisik Tenten.

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sebenarnya merasa sangat bosan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengganggu Shikamaru yang lagi tidur di kelas juga. Pikirnya ini akan sangat mengasyikan ketika melihat si rambut nanas terganggu.

"Aku ganggu si tuan nanas ini saja ah hihihi" Ino tertawa licik. Lalu ia mengambil bulu kemoceng yang ada di depan kelas dan kemudian menggelitikinya di telinga Shikamaru. Akhirnya Shikamaru pun terbangun karena ulah Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino.

"Em… Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Ino membuang muka.

"Dasar merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru yang langsung melanjutkan mimpinya tadi yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Ino menjahilinya.

"Hihihi" Ino tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Shikamaru.

* * *

Bel pulang yang berbunyi dengan nyaring dianggap sebuah nyanyian yang merdu oleh seluruh murid di _Konoha High School. _Bagaimana tidak, mereka sangat lelah karena hampir seharian mereka dicekoki oleh pelajaran yang sangat menguras pikiran mereka.

Suasana di kelas 11-B sangat sepi hanya ada siswi berambut merah jambu sedang menghapus papan tulis.

"Cih! Dasar Shikamaru pemalas! Menyebalkan!" rutuk Sakura. Ia sangat kesal karena setiap jadwal piket hanya ia seorang yang melaksanakannya. Diam-diam seseorang siswa tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia menghampiri gadis yang tengah menghapus papan tulis itu. Satu tepukan pelan di bahu sanggup membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"S-siapa itu? J-jangan b-bilang kalau k-kau h-hantu!" kata sakura sambil terbata-bata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hm" satu kata yang bermakna ambigu meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu.

"T-tolong jangan tampakkan wajahmu yang menyeramkan itu. A-ampuni a-aku." Sekarang Sakura nampak ketakutan sekali.

'heh wajahku tidak mungkin menyeramkan' inner pemuda itu bicara. Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadap dengannya.

"Kyaaaaa… Jangan sakiti a-" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti mana kala mata berbeda warna itu bersirobok dengan matanya.

"Kau?" Tunjuk Sakura kearah wajah pemuda itu.

"Hm" kata itu keluar dengan lancar sekali lagi dari mulut siswa ini.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya saura sengit.

"…" Kakashi diam sesaat. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara dari dalam kelas ini. Lalu aku datang kesini hanya untuk memastikan kalau itu bukan suara hantu." Jawabnya tenang seolah tidak menampakkan kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tampaknya sakura agak kesulitan untuk menghapus papan tulis sehingga sesekali ia harus berjinjit. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu merebut penghapus dari tangan Sakura lalu menghapus coretan-coretan yang berada di papan tulis bagian atas.

"Makanya tumbuh itu ke atas bukan ke samping" ujar pemuda itu datar.

"Kau memang menyebalkan… Hatake-san" Sakura sempat berhenti sejenak karena ia lupa nama pria ini. Kemudian ia melirik tanda pengenal yang terpampang di baju sebelah kiri pemuda itu. 'Kakashi Hatake'.

Lalu Sakura mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menghapus papan tulis itu. Melihat Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi dikelas, Kakashi pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas itu. Ia langsung ke tempat parker dan mengambil mobil sportnya dan mengendarainya dengan pelan sampai keluar gerbang. Ia melihat gadis yang tadi bersamanya dikelas berjalan sendirian. Sebenarnya Kakashi ingin mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang bersamanya tapi sekali lagi egonya menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehingga membuat genangan air di jalan itu muncrat ke tubuh Sakura. Baju seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu pun terlihat sangat dekil dan kotor.

"Sialan kau Kakashi!" teriak Sakura jengkel.

"Shit! Kenapa aku sampai tidak lihat ada genangan air disana. Dia pasti sangat kesal sekarang" umpat Kakashi sambil memperhatikan gadis itu dari balik kaca spionnya. Kakashi melihat dengan jelas gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk kesal kearah mobinya. Besok dia pasti akan memarahi Kakashi habis-habisan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi sekarang.

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigatou gozaimasu :D


End file.
